Occupational Hazard
by cloemarrie
Summary: A phone call, a unexpected mission, he disappears. Will she ever forgive him?


FAGE 8:Soul Mates

Title: Occupational Hazard

Written for: Maria Depp

Written By: cloemarrie

Rating: NC-17

Summary: A phone call, a unexpected mission, he disappears. Will she ever forgive him?

Prompt used: Picture

I want to first apologize to my recipient Maria for how the other version of this story turned out. I honestly do not know how the other one got away from me. I was not intending it to turn into what it did. I really hope you like this version sooooo much better as I did writing it. And I want to apologize to those who read the original.

AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO FALLING FOR THE AWESOME IDEA! She's never watched the show but she has awesome ideas!

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/

"Grant, do you take Skye as your wife from this day forward?" the preacher asked.

"More than anything I do," he said with a smirk.

"Skye, do you take Grant as your husband?" he asked me.

"Of course, I do," I answered.

"Grant, you may now kiss your bride," he encouraged.

He tipped me back as he planted a breathtaking kiss on my lips.

Ten Years Later

I kicked my shoes off by the door as I stepped into our beautiful two-story home.

"Grant, I'm home," I greeted.

"Don't come in here," came his panicked voice from the kitchen.

I was about to head into the kitchen to see what the hell he was so panicky about when he came into the living room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing." He smirked.

"That didn't sound like nothing," I said, worried borderline suspicious.

"Just sit down and relax a bit, dinner's almost done," he said as he rushed back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later he walked through the dining room doors that were adjoining the living room and dining room.

"Would you follow me, ma'am?" he asked, politely.

That made me giggle, but I still followed him.

He pulled out the chair for me and pushed it in as I sat down.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, curiously.

"You don't remember?" He acted shocked. "Ten years ago I married this beautiful and sexy young woman in front of our family!"

"Of course I remember that! It was the happiest day of my life," I said, with happy tears but the suspicion was still there. "But you are two weeks early."

"As was mine," he whispered as he poured champagne, ignoring the last part of my sentence completely.

Dinner was magnificent and fancy, we laughed and told stories like we had done long ago, all signs of suspicion and worries had vanished. He had even done up the dishes; this threw up some red flags.

"Grant, what's going on?" I asked nervously, my eyes narrowing.

"Celebrating our ten years," he answered with a smirk.

"There's more to it than that. You never do the dishes," I urged, my voice hard.

"Babe, I just want to spend quality time with you, is that too much to hope for?" was his lame excuse.

"Grant, don't lie to me. You out of all people know how much I hate that crap. Remember, we've been together a decade, I know when you're lying to me," I said, irritated.

He turned off the water, grabbed my hand, and led me into the living room and to the couch. My heartbeat wildly in my chest and a sense of dread pooled in the depths of my stomach.

"Remember that call I got a week ago from an unknown number? The time I walked outside for privacy," he asked.

"Um, yeah?" I answered.

He hesitated. "It was...Fury."

My countenance dropped. Fury never calls unless it's drastic, and even then he'd call Coulson, not his team.

"What did he want?" I asked around the lump in my throat.

"He's sending me on a top secret mission to Africa," he replied, sourly.

"What kind of mission?" I was pissed but a little curious.

"It's classified," he shut my question down, which pissed me off even more.

"I hate this classified bullshit!" I snapped as I got up to leave the room, only to stop at the doorway. "Is this why you you did this? To pacify me? We had plans Grant, ones we made months ago and you promised to be here for!"

"I am sorry, honey. I wish that I did not have to go, but we both know I don't have a choice," he said with a sigh as he grabbed my arm.

I was still pissed, so when he grabbed me I went to punch him, but he caught my fist before it connected with his face and pulled me toward him. He wrapped his arms around me as he kissed my neck. My resolve softened as I leaned into him. I could not be mad, he did make a dinner, he didn't forget but— he promised me that this time would be different. That this anniversary or special occasion he'd be home for.

He gently laid me down on the bed as he kicked off his shoes. His body covered mine, his hands supporting his weight as he stared deeply into my eyes. I could see the love, the silent apology behind his eyes before he brought his lips to mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair as I kissed him back.

We slowly undressed each other until there were no clothes left to take off. He licked his lips before teasing my nipples with his teeth. I hissed in pleasure each time they made contact. When he finished worshipping my peaks, he laid a hot trail of sweet kisses down my flat stomach and to my promise land; exactly where I wanted him.

I bent my knees to give him better access. He inhaled my scent and blew out with pleasure. He looked at me with those wicked eyes of his as he bent to continue his assault.

Shivers ran through my body as I waited on edge for his pleasure. He licked me once, twice, and three times and then flicked my clit with his tongue; that sent a jolt to my core. He put his index finger in my hole and took his thumb to my clit. As he pushed his finger in, he rubbed my clit with his thumb. I felt the pressure build each time his fingers moved. I was in the heat of the passion, almost there, when he suddenly stopped. That made my eyes pop open. I looked up; my eyes met his. He was on top of me, his dragon centered to my cushion. We were looking into each other's eyes when he pushed inside of me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and grasped the headboard behind me as he sped up. Before we both exploded, I loosened my legs. He kept going as it kept building. The last minute before the fireworks went off he flipped me over, so my ass was in the air. He pushed his rock hard dick into the heat. He kept pushing in as I was pushing back. And then the explosion. Our whole bodies shook with our orgasms.

We were breathing heavy trying to catch our breaths when his phone went off.

He kissed me before rushing out of the room. I pushed myself up on my elbows and frowned at the door, I assumed he left to answer the call.

A few moments later he was back into the room and packing a bag, a deep frown upon his face. This had me on alert and I sat up fully to watch him gather his things.

"Grant…" I began to say.

He didn't acknowledge.

"Grant, what the hell is going on?" I asked, worried and a little pissed.

He never not answered me when I called to him. I quickly got off the bed and grabbed his arm, stilling him. His whole body tensed under my hand for a second before he sighed, taking the tension with it before turning to face me once more.

"Babe, plan's changed. I leave tonight, not in the morning," he said, walking over to the bed.

"When?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"In an hour," he answered before finish packing his bag.

"How long will you be gone?" My voice shook with either the unshed tears or the simmering anger I was feeling.

"Just a few days," he said before kissing me gently. "No more than a week if I am lucky."

I looked at him then, hope rising in my chest. "So you may be back in time for our anniversary?"

He cast me a smile as he began to walk towards the front door. "I promise."

Two little words made the world around me collapse, the dread creeping back. Grant's promises to me as of late, as of the last few years for things like this never happened. I felt the tears pool as I collapsed onto the bedroom floor, letting them spill over when the loneliness slammed into me. I curled up into a ball, trying to hold myself together as my body shook like an earthquake.

I didn't know when I fell asleep but by the time I woke it was to the sun streaming brightly through the window. My body hurt and not in the good way, I had seemed to positioned myself half under my bed and curled around the base of it; I was stiff.

My brows furrowed as I tried to recall why I was on the floor in the first place when it all came back to me, Grant was gone. He had been called away on another mission, one that I could not attend or know about, leaving me alone once more.

But I had hope, I had to have hope for he had promised me to be back for our anniversary. I clenched my eyes shut, forcing down the doubt, the little voice that taunted me he would break it like all the others. This, this was important to the both of us, it would be our ten years.

The night had been planned months ago, the restaurant we were going to – Mon Evangeline – for dinner was newly opened and popular. You had to book a month in advance for a spot and from what Grant and I have been told and have heard of the place, it is well worth the wait. Even if I was acquaintances with the Owner, I still had to wait.

It was run by a man named Antonie Delamore, a kind man who had come over to the america's from France in his late twenties with his wife. The restaurant was opened in memory of his daughter Evangeline who had died in her twenties, it was her dream to be a chef like her father and so it took him many years to do it, but he did.

With another deep breathe, I got ready for the day, after all I did have things to do still.

A week had gone by and there was still no word from Grant, I tried not to worry for I knew that delays did happen in missions and all I knew about this particular mission was that it had to be dangerous, as Fury had called him himself.

I didn't let it bother me much, taking deep breathes when I did begin to panic that something had gone wrong. Grant was good at his job, he always made sure to be safe or I'd kill him myself and I tried to keep the hope up that he will for once keep his promise.

I know it seemed like a petty thing for me to be upset over the whole promise thing considering I married an Agent, I am or was an Agent myself and knew that plans had to change. But when one promises to be there, for birthday dinners, anniversaries, other special occasions and continuously breaks them. Some weren't even because of a mission, some were because he actually forgot.

Many asked why I put up with it, it was because even though Grant had flaws like I did, I still loved him. I loved him beyond word, beyond measure.

It didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less.

Thus when the night of our Ten Year Anniversary came around I was nervous. I still had not heard from Grant but I will give him this chance, this one chance to keep his promise.

So with that in mind I began to get ready. I had bought a simple burgundy cocktail dress that I had seen the other week that hugged my frame and stopped several inches above the knee. The material was soft and ruffled together at the side. It was simple and elegant, I had loved it on the spot.

I left my make-up simple, a little smokey on the eyes and a soft red lipstick to highlight my lips before slipping on my dress. I left my hair down, only giving my wavy hair more curl and depth. I couldn't help but smile a little as I placed the necklace I wore on our wedding day before putting on my heels and grabbing my purse.

I decided to take a cab to the restaurant and spent the ride checking and rechecking my phone to see if Grant had messaged me while trying to ignore the pop music on the radio. Beyond that, the ride there was quick and silent. I gave the cab driver money for the fare and a tip before stepping out into the slightly chilly night.

The smell of baked bread filled the air with flavours I could not describe, it was wonderful and it only got stronger when I took a step into the warmth of Mon Evangeline.

"May I help you?" The attendant asked as I stepped up to him, his brows raised.

I shook my head clear and nodded. "I have a table booked for two, under Ward."

He hummed and trailed his finger down the reservation paged before him and smiled as he came to a stop near the end of the page. "Ah yes, you have the table by the window. Follow me, please."

I couldn't help but smile in awe at the restaurant, I had seen it outside from the very window the attendant was leading me towards. From the outside the restaurant looked stunning, but from the inside… the inside it was whimsical, breathtaking.

Candles flickered on the tables, casting a soft golden glow as music played softly in the background over the chatter, laughter and the usual clatter of plates. Soft red and blue curtains adorned the doors and windows, flowers at their base. It was romantic, yet more.

With a sigh, I take another look at my phone. No messages or missed calls, it remained tauntingly blank. My hope died a little that he would make it.

"Would you like a glass of wine Madame while you wait?" I cast a surprised look up at the waiter and nodded.

I took a sip of my wine and cast my eyes around the restaurant before turning to gaze out into the street, my hope rising with each cab or car that stopped in front and dying when it was not Grant that exited.

The night wore on and with it so did an empty bottle, pitying stares from all who came and gone. Even Antonie had come by to see how I was faring and to chat before leaving once more telling me I could stay as long as I needed and that my dinner was free. But I did not eat, I waited and I sipped at what was left of my wine till one by one the other patrons left and they began to close.

My hope was gone, another promise broken.

A tear pooled and spilled over, only one, as I got up and bid my thanks to Antonie before making my way out of the restaurant, freezing as I came face to face with my love. He was still in his mission uniform, an apologetic look in his eyes. He held out flowers and if I wasn't so furious, so hurt I would have laughed, they were from the garden bed down the street.

"You're too late." I managed to choke out, wrapping my arms around me to warm up as it had grown considerably chilly since I arrived.

His arm dropped and sadness washed over his face while he pulled me closer to him. I struggled, to angry at him but gave up as he buried his face into my neck and held me tighter.

"Can you forgive me like all the others?" He whispered, the words muffled by my hair but I heard them.

My eyes slipped closed and the tears slipped free. "I don't know."

His body tensed and he pulled back, his hand cupping my face softly, his thumb gently rubbing my cheek. "Do you still love me?"

I opened my eyes and smiled softly. "Always."


End file.
